London Buses Route 251
London Buses Route 251 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Edgware Bus Station and Arnos Grove Station, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 251 commenced operation as route 551 in 1925, running from Whetstone via Arnos Grove and the North Circular Road to Edmonton. It was operated by a number of independent operators before all were absorbed into the London General Omnibus Company. By 1933, the route had been extended via Mill Hill to Burnt Oak, and the following year was shortened to terminate at Arnos Grove. Later that year it was renumbered as route 251. Routed 251 in 1934 was based at Palmers Green (AD) garage using AEC Renown LT-class 'Scooter' single-deckers. Operation was transferred to Edgware (BT) garage in 1939 and to Muswell Hill garage over 1941/42. In 1949, the Scooters replaced by Weymann bodied Leyland TD-type single deckers. AEC Regal RF buses were introduced at weekends in 1953 and completely replaced the TDs in 1957. The allocation was transferred again to Edgware garage in 1963. Route 251 was extended via Edgware to Stanmore on 7 September 1968 to replace the withdrawn section of route 245. In 1977, RFs were replaced by BL Bristol LHs, then by midibus Dennis Darts in 1990. Apart from a brief period using the infamous Optare StarRider, Darts in various forms became standard fare. O 25 July 1987, the route was extended to Stanmore Church. It was withdrawn between Edgware and Stanmore on 3 July 1993, and replaced by route 142; the Sunday service was also withdrawn, but reinstated in 1996. In 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 4 September 2004, the allocation was moved to North Wembley (NW) garage. On 2 September 2006, it was retained by Metroline. In 2007, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new MCV Evolution bodied MAN 14.240s. On 29 May 2009, North Wembley (NW) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Cricklewood (W) garage. The MCV Evolution bodied MAN 14.240s were replaced by much older Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. In September 2009, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 3 September 2011, the route passed to London Sovereign operating from their Edgware (BT) garage. On 3 September 2016, the route was retained by London Sovereign RATP using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 September 2018, the allocation was transferred to Parr Road (CP) garage. 'Current Route' Route 251 operates via these primary locations: *[[Edgware Bus Station|Edgware Bus Station]] *Edgware Community Hospital *Burnt Oak North Road *Burnt Oak Broadway (for Burnt Oak Station) *Burnt Oak Watling Avenue *Burnt Oak Station *Burnt Oak Leisure Centre *Mill Hill Broadway Station *Mill Hill Circus / Flower Lane *Mill Hill / Uphill Road *Mill Hill / The Rising Sun *Hendon Wood Lane *Totteridge War Memorial *Totteridge Village *Totteridge & Whetstone Station *Whetstone The Griffin *New Southgate Betstyle Circus *Arnos Grove Betstyle Road *Arnos Grove Station 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 251, London Buses routes